Change My Life
by PirateTora
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki fails at the Grand Prix Final and falls into depression. He had always wanted to meet his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, but believes that is beyond his reach now that he has failed. But his life will change when a certain, suave Russian enters it, promising to help him achieve gold.


**Title:** Change My Life

 **Fandom:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Pairing:** Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own YOI or these characters. It is called _fan_ fiction for a reason.

 **Chapter One: Failure**

Yuuri thought that he was just one big failure. He had tried so hard to get to the Grand Prix Final, but he just screwed it up. His childhood dog, Vicchan had died, and he started stress eating. He shouldn't have done that. The stress had gotten to him, and he bombed the Final, coming in last place. And that wasn't even the big reason that he was truly depressed now. The real reason was Viktor Nikiforov.

The Russian had been his idol since he was young, and he had been striving for years so he could have the chance to compete against Viktor and quite possibly meet him. But he screwed up any chance of that happening.

The Japanese man sighed as he rolled his bag behind him. He was so upset he even refused a picture with Viktor. The Russian had offered to take one with him, assuming he was just a fan. Of course Viktor wouldn't know him. He never would. Yuuri wasn't good enough to skate on the same ice as him. At least in a year he could go home and drown his sorrow in katsudon.

Yuuri go to his room and collapsed on his bed as soon as he had his coat and shoes off. He curled up and started to cry. He had let everyone down; especially his family who he knew saw him fail on TV. He ended up crying himself into a fitful sleep.

He woke to Phitchit shaking him awake. The Thai boy looked at him, worriedly, "Yuuri are you okay? You were whimpering in your sleep." He tilted his head. "You look like you were crying. Is there something wrong?"

"No," the older male lied, getting up and walking to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed at Phitchit was right. His eyes were red and puffy. He shrugged and washed his face. When he walked back into the room, Phitchit was sitting on his own bed, two suits in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked him.

The younger male looked up at him, "These are our suits for the banquet tonight."

Yuuri sighed, "Do I really have to go?"

"Of course!" Phitchit chimed, his eyes locked on his best friend, "I will not have you here moping the whole time. You got this far, so you need to at least celebrate. And besides, Viktor will be there~" He punctuated the last statement with a wink. Yuuri sighed. Being his best friend, Phitchit knew that Yuuri didn't just idolize Viktor, but also had a huge crush on him.

"Why should I care?" He collapsed on his bed again, turning his back to Phitchit, "I embarrassed myself twice in front of him. It's not like I could ever face him. I'm not on the same level as him."

Phitchit got up and lay down by Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him as he put his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, "Oh come on, you're a great guy. Why don't you go and talk to him tonight?"

Yuuri shrugged him off and got up, "Fine, I'll go. But he's not going to want to speak to me."

A couple hours later, they were at the banquet. Yuuri was standing at the banquet table, his third glass of wine in his hand. He was watching Viktor. The Russian was so at ease, easily talking to a lot of people. Yuuri knew that Phitchit was right about this being the perfect opportunity for him to talk to Viktor, but he just couldn't do it. Viktor was glorious, basically like a rock star on the ice, but Yuuri was just…..well… He was just Yuuri. He wasn't very spectacular. He sighed and downed the wine, getting another glass. That glass soon became another, and then another, and then more, until he could no longer remember that night.

He woke up with a splitting headache the next morning. He could only curl up under his covers, and whimper, asking himself why he had even drank that much. When the hangover finally subsided enough, he sat up. By that time, Phitchit was already up and gone. He had told Yuuri an hour ago that he was going to get them something for lunch. At that time, Yuuri was still suffering badly and could only whimper at him. Yuuri was thankful his friend knew not to bother him whenever he had a hangover.

He got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, grabbing some clean clothes on his way. He really needed a shower, since he smelled like alcohol. He stripped down and hurried into the shower, relishing in the hot water. He knew he probably take a cold shower but he couldn't turn down the welcoming heat. He stood there and let the hot water run down his body, calming him.

Yuuri heard the door open and close and Phitchit set something down. He decided then to get out. He shut the water off and dried, and dressed in the clean clothes he brought in, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper before leaving the bathroom.

"Are you feeling better, Yuuri?" Phitchit asked, smiling a little at his friend.

"No, but I'll live," Yuuri joked, "What's for lunch?" Phitchit laughed and brandished a couple of sandwiches.

They sat down and began to eat. About halfway through their meal, Phitchit looked up and grinned at Yuuri.

"I'm surprised with you, Yuuri," he said, "I never expected you to get trashed last night."

Yuuri paused eating and looked up, terrified, "I don't even remember what happened last night. I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

Phitchit chuckled good-naturedly, "No, not embarrassing. It was hilarious that you flirted with Viktor when he helped me get you up here, though."

Yuuri's face turned bright red, "I d-did w-what?"

The Thai boy chuckled more, "Yeah, you squeezed his butt a few times and even offered to make him feel real good." At the last few words, his tone lowered and he winked.

The Japanese male was mortified. He squeezed Viktor's butt and then offered to have sex with him? Well, now he can kiss his dream of meeting his idol goodbye, because he just ruined any chances to be friends with him. He hid his face with a pillow, mentally kicking himself.

Phitchit rubbed his back, "Don't worry. He thought you were really hot and tried to take the offer, but I didn't have anywhere to go, and like Hell you were going to have sex in the same room as me. So I politely told him to go so you could rest." He reached over, grabbed a piece of paper from the nightstand, and held it to Yuuri, "He left you his number, just in case you wanted to call him when you sobered up."

Yuuri sighed and lowered the pillow, "Do you think he really likes me or do you think he was just horny last night?"

"Well," Phitchit said, smiling, "He had other people fawning over him, but he ignored them all. His attention seemed to be only for you. I don't blame him, really. You were such a hot piece last night, I almost jumped you myself when I got rid of him. Really, you should loosen up more often."

Yuuri's mouth dropped open, "That doesn't sound like me. Are you sure that was me?"

Phitchit nodded, "I was a bit of a surprise to see you acting like that though."

Yuuri could not believe it. He acted like that when he was drunk? Then he's not drinking ever again!

My first serious Yuri! On Ice story. Please read and review. My inspiration is running low on this story so every little bit counts. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
